Why Do You Do What You Do To Me
by Kairi0020
Summary: HellBoy fells for a cat girl! rated 'M' for Language.


My story isn't a glamorous one, nor does love win over evil. My life was just a weird one, even after I met him. My best friend, my partner, my secret crush, who took care of me most of my life. His name was HellBoy. Sure, sure I know what you're thinking who would love someone like that, but I do. He has been there to take care of me when I was alone in the world. He always had a soft side for me, I think it's because, I'm half cat.

I know what you're thinking…again. How can someone be half cat? Well, I think I'm only 1/3 because…well, I only have cat ears on top of my head and a tail with a mind of it own. I'm not 100 sure how I ever got this way, all I know who that I had a human mother once, til she fell ill and died. I didn't take her death very well. I ran away and hind in the forest of my back yard. I was 10 at the time, and really didn't know of life or things around me. I remember it like it was yesterday….

I was sitting underneath a tree as a light rain came down. My mother died around 3 nights again. I've been crying ever since. I couldn't stop, because I now know, I was all alone in this world. I started to remember the lunches my mommy would always make me. Fish sandwich with a glass of milk…well, it tasted better than it sounds. Thinking of lunch, after three days of not eating, I was getting kind of hungry. I got up and looked around for some berries or something. I was walking around when a big metal thing fly right over my head, with a bright light.

The stopped and the light shined down on me. I didn't know what that thing was and got scared, so I run. The light started to gain on me, til I fell down into a hole in the ground. I fell, what seen light forever, and finally landed, breaking an arm and the other hurt so badly. I bad to see my left arm bleeding and the right one was bleeding only a little.

"Should we go down to see that if she alright?" someone way above me said, and I saw a light. I groaned in pain and moved into the shadows, facing away from the light. Those a felling sound and a BOOM, like someone fell down the hole and dust was everywhere. I coughed a little, trying not the get away my hiding spot. I turned a little to see a man, but he had red skin, and was well built with a stone-looking right arm. He was looking around, with a flash light. I leaned down, sinking deeper into my spot.

"I don't see the kid down here anywhere. Maybe she went down the mine shaft." the red man said, and someone said something on the other line. He looked down and touched the ground. "The kid's bleeding. She couldn't have gone far." he looking, following the blood trailing, til he saw my tail sticking out. He grinned and walked over. I turned to see him come over to me. He scared my slightly. I tried to move away but, my arms hurt so badly, all I could do was turn to face him. He leaned down and tried to grab me. "Come here, kid."

I bit his finger and he said some colorful words mother said I should never use.

"Kid, can't you see I'm trying to help you."

I blinked, "W-who said I w-wanted help-p?"

He looked at me weirdly. "Well, father won't let me just leave you down here. So," he sat down across from me, "I'll sit here and wait." he watched me as I move back farer from him.

"Hurry it up down the HellBoy! We don't have all night!" someone yelled down the hole, they sounded annoyed. 'HellBoy' leaned down and yelled up some more colorful words and told them to go home. He leaned down watching me.

"I-is HellBoy want you're called?" warming up to him a little. He nodded. "I'm called Annika."

"Hmmm, I'm going to call you Annie." he held out his hand, but I only looked at it. I couldn't move my arms anymore. I looked down at me arms, and they were pale. He looked down at them to, and frowns. "Come on Annie, we need to get your arms looked at. They look kind of bad." I looked up at him as he leaned closer. "Don't worry, I promise no one will hurt you." I leaned forward and past out.

I wok up to a white light in my face. I looked around and it looked like I was in a science lab or something. The only thing I know was I wanted to get out of here. I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my arms. I saw that one was in a sling and the other was wrapped up in Band-Aids. I could barely move it, and trying to get up wasn't the best ideas. I set my feet on the ground, and moved to what looked like the exit. I walked out and found what looking like a library or something. I looked around and came to a watch tank out some kind. I looked in then looked around.

"Excuse me miss?" I jumped and ran behind a chair. I looked to see something or someone swimming in the tank thing. I looked like a fish-man or something. "Don't be afraid. Could you turn the page in the book please?" I looked to see a book stand with a book on it. I slowly walked over and looked at him. I moved it with my nose, and he looked at me weird.

"My arms hurt and I don't want to move them."

"I see you up, my dear." I turned around to see an old man, walking down a circle staircase. He looked down upon me as he came over. He looked me up and down. "You're left arm is broken and you other arm is sprain. You won't be able to use them for quilt some time I'm afraid." he walked over to the door I can throw. "Come, I'll show you to your quarter." I slowly followed him, walking past guards who looked at me weird, either because of my arms or ears and tail. I ignored them all and followed the man. He led me to a room.

"This is your room now, Miss Annika. By the way, I'm professor broom. I know this is all…sudden but, you don't have to stay here, but just til you're arms heal, after that, the choice is yours." he turned and walked out of the room. I took one good look around. The room was a medium small, not too big or not to small. It was the perfect size for a ten year old girl. There was a bed and other things, like a desk and dresser. It was my favorite color to. Red. There were things from my room back…back at the house, where I used to live. I looked around and saw a picture on the nightstand. A picture of my mother.

I wanted to grab it and threw it but my arms. As I looked down at it, someone came in the room. It was a man with the tray and upon the tray were milk and a sandwich. I sat down on the bed and he set it down on the desk.

"Hello. My name is John Myers. It's nice to meet you and what is your name, little girl?" he walked over to me, looking at my ears, tail and arms. I looked at him. He looked at my ears as if he wanted to see if they were real.

"They call me Annika and because you ask, yes they are real. You can touch them if you want…" I trailed off. He looked upon me slowly, but none the less reached for my cat ears. He rubbed them gently and a circler motion. He enjoyed it as much as I did. He pulled away and smiled, walking out of the room. I waited and then walked over to the tray. Then it came to me, how I am going to eat without hands!?

I signed and walked back over to the bed and lay down on my back, since I couldn't sleep on my sides, which was hard. Hours pasted and no sleep came. I watched the ceiling and that was about it. I heard my door opened and close.

"See you don't eat much Annie." I turned my head to see HellBoy standing near my door, minus the jacket this time and now with a cigar in mouth. He blow smoke into the air. "I eat 6 times a day kid."

"It's hard to eat when I can't use my hands."

"I see how that is a problem. Sit up." I did as told, and he brought the tray over, with the chair next to the desk. He sat down in front of me, putting the tray on the nightstand. He grabbed the sandwich and held it in front of my face. I looked at him weird…well, weirder than before. He rolled his eyes, blows smoke out again. "Eat it or I will. You need it." I nodded and ate quietly it. It was my favorite…tuna.

Weeks pasted and my arms healed nicely. I was sitting in the library with a ball of yarn Red got me. Everyone was calling HellBoy 'Red' so I did too. I couldn't help but to feel some what connected to him. He was so nice to me. This mean guy called manning or something, pulled my tail to see if it was real. He didn't just pull it; I mean he yanked it so hard. Red lost it and nearly killed him, and then Mr. Broom grounded him for a month. He wasn't allowed out.

"Abe? What are you doing?" I asked crawling over to his tank with my ball of yarn. He had something in his hands. He came closer.

"It's a Rubik's cube, dear Annika. It's been 3 decades and yet I've only got 2 sides done." I looked at it

"Can I try?" I asked, and he nodded, sending it throw a tube and popped out on my side of the tank. I played with it for a few minute and finished it. "Here you go!" I past it back throw the tube and Abe got it. He looked in amassment. I grabbed my ball of yarn and walked out of the room.

"That girl is going to grow up and do wonders for this world." Abe said still looking on the cube.

I walked past clay and he let me in Red's room. He was grounded from his cats too, because not a one cat was found in the room like usual. He was lifting weights, watching the news. He looked over at me, smiled, dripping the weights. "Annie! You came to see me!"

"Of course I would. I like hanging out with you Red." I jumped on his bed and started playing with my yarn ball. Red went back to lifting weights and watched the news on the sighting of him. I threw the ball up and missed it and it went right for Red's head, and hit right in the back. I laid back and acted like nothing happened. He looked my way and smirked, picking it up.

"Did you throw this at me, Annie?" I looked over at him in shock

"What are you doing with my ball of yarn?"

"no." he started the throw it up and in the air and caught it, over and over and over again til…I jumped him. I was ten years old, I couldn't help it. I knocked him over, out of shock, and started to play with the ball on his chest. He laughed and picked my up, petting my head. "I can see it now kid, we are going to be good friends."

And he was right. It's been 20 years now; I was at the age of 29, almost 30 next week. Father (Mr. Broom) pasted away a long time ago, and it was hard on all of us, especial Red. He didn't talk, eat nor sleep for three days. I finally got him over it. Years pasted and I started to like him…a lot. I didn't want to give up our friend over my feelings, because if he didn't like me in return, it was be really weird being friends, so I keep them inside. I grow up a lot from the scared like kid, to a kick ass superhero, side kick to a great superhero.

My looks changed to, I can't even remember what I looked like before 10 years ago, but now I looked hot. I learned to control my tail and ears so that they were hidden with me and I pasted as a human. My hair was down to the back of my knees, long beautiful and black. My Amethyst eyes were one my favorite things about me, my chest was second, and almost every guy first at the BPRD, beside Abe and Red.

Remember how Manning pulled my tail and was all pissy about it. Well, now he was hitting on me…a lot. I nearly killed him myself once for slapping my ass. Never told Red about it though, afraid he would kill him for sure. John was a nice man who I never talked too much, only when it was needed. Oh well, the only thing that matter to me was that I was with someone who care for me. HellBoy.


End file.
